Gensō Yumekuni
is a genin-level shinobi of Tobikakurenai Village's Yumekuni clan. Background Unlike his older brother, Gensō was always totally focused on his studies in the Academy been considered one of the best students in his class. While Himitsu cared only for genjutsus classes as well as mathematics and geography, Gensō seemed to have talent and adoration for all other subjects, without bothering to spend most of his day at the Academy. Doing justice to the name of his clan, Gensō was the student with best grades, which meant that the other students called him a nerd or a geek. Personality Gensō is an easy-going and curious boy. He usually seems to be willing to participate in challenges, especially those that require the use of logic. Unlike his brother, Gensō is very studious and curious and affirms several times that he loves math and the theoretical part that involves ninjutsus and battles. Besides secretly admire his brother (who is part of the renowned Strongest Team) Gensō idolatrous almost all famous jōnin of the village. Gensō also has full knowledge of his skills and know that people put great expectations on his shoulders, and as much as he does not seem to care about it, sometimes he feels pressure about it. Appearance Gensō has short spiky light brown hair and brown eyes. Like the rest of his family, he has two black marks on his cheeks, which seems to be characteristic of his clan. He wears a meshed shirt under a blue jacket, and a dark blue scarf with some red circles drawn. In forehead he uses the Tobikakurenai's standard . His glasses are round and large, not as large as 's, but are similar to those which uses. Due to his high degree of myopia, Gensō is very rarely seen without his glasses. Abilities Like other members of the Yumekuni Clan, Gensō has a pre-disposition to dominate genjutsus and understand all the possible types of illusions that can be created. However, because of his intelligence and skills acquired after he understand about the true determination of a shinobi, Gensō also acquired an interest in learning and use elemental ninjutsus, especially those related with fire and with the techniques using yin chakra, Genjutsu By being member of the Yumekuni Clan, Gensō specializes in genjutsus following the tradition of his family. Even before becoming a genin, Gensō was already able to perform basic genjutsus techniques and after graduating from the Academy he honed his skills and became able to create illusions based on the fears of others, as well as creating visions of ghosts. He also uses the Clairvoyance Technique , developed by Yumekuni clan shinobi to track genjutsus. Nature Transformation Gensō is one of the Yumekuni clan members that is more adept at the use of ninjutsus. Besides being able to mold his chakra in order to leave it in the form of a lance, he expels a volley of small fireballs. Inspired by his brother techniques, Gensō also learned to ignite flowers and manipulate the flames to cause damage to his opponent. Even though the fire nature techniques are his signature, Gensō also learned to control his yin chakra, so he is also able of creating polygonal barriers using his chakra. Intelligence Gensō is shown to be fairly analytical in battle, able to quickly analyse and understand the mechanisms of his opponent's technique. Trivia *Gensō (幻想) means fantasy. *Gensō's favourite foods are herring soba and banana split. His least favourite are pumpkins *Gensō's hobbies are playing shōgi, solve crosswords and disassemble used computers. *Gensō's desired opponent is Himitsu. Quotes *(About himself) "I'll train hard to always surpass me. So I'll be the light that will protect the village against the darkness and remove my brother's shadow forever."